Dark Manifestation
Introduction NSFH Alright, this is a form of Manifestation that is, like the name suggests, a version of manifestation that uses darker intentions and emotions than a normal manifestation. It can be considered extremely dangerous in the hands of those who don't know how to use it. Well, now that I've said that, time for the techs!!. Chaos Manipulation This is a tech which will allow you to use the chaos of the universe to manifest horrible fates for your victims!! Most techs require meditation and long visualizations, but this one is to be used quickly, in spur of the moment situations. First, you must see what your victim is doing, for instance, doing a hard skateboard move. Now you must see them falling and getting hurt. Feel the joy of their pain. Now you should wave your hand, and if you don't doubt that it will happen, your will shall come to pass!! Awakening Your Darkest Powers (only for children of darkness) This is a way to awaken your dark affinity energy, but it only works for demons, vampires, and other children of the night. With the abilities that it unlocks, it could very well make a large increase in your power. # Get into a comfortable position and close your eyes # Imagine with every one of your senses (make it as realistic as possible) that you are trapped in a very claustrophobic box, starving to death, yet never dying. Feel your body's pain, being burned at insane temperatures and ripped apart. Now imagine in your mind that this is going on for 10,000 years or more. Have you gone insane yet? If not, then you may proceed to the next step. # Gather together all of your negative emotions, especially anger. Focus them all and destroy your small prison with an explosion that makes atomic bombs look like small explosives. # Now see yourself in a dark hallway, with a door at the end. # Feel and see yourself walking to the door, being conscious of each movement you make and the sound of your footsteps. # Once you reach the door, prepare yourself for what is on the other side. Don't open the door until you are certain that you are ready. # When you feel ready, feel and see yourself grabbing onto the handle of the door. Slowly turn it and push the door open. You will see a dark vortex. # Go into the vortex and feel yourself go into a dark place in your mind, made entirely of shadows. Here will be your greatest fears, your inner demons, stuff like that. # Search out your inner demons, or whatever you find. The next step is to get them onto your side, make them believe that you are their ally, working with them to your demise. Then, when you feel that their guard is down, strike them down. See and feel their energy coming into you, giving you more strength, and awakening abilities that you never even knew you had That is all you need to do. When you wish to use this newly found power, just imagine the things that you are trying to manipulate becoming covered in your dark energy, twisting it to your will.